theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrison Synters
NAME: Garrison Synters Codename: Garrison AGE: 16 Hair color/style:Black, medium length, layered Eyes color/features: Charcoal gray, almost black Height: 6' Build: Slim/Muscular Other Features: Animal like ears, Black claws, Black tail Skills/abilities: Enheightened senses (super hearing, taste, etc.), Able to cut through almost any material with claws, Superspeed, able to put people into a mesmerized 'deer caught in the headlights' kind of trance, (possibly wall-climbing via claws) Character Backround: Garrison's childhood was...complicated, to say the least. In fact, he can't even remember anything before the age of 6. He believes that he was conceived by his parents, Janice and Jeffory Synters, and inhabited his power through natural mutation. But he was absolutely wrong. His mother had worked in a genetic lab, and was recently working with gene splicing research. One day, her adviser had come to her, explaining to her the new project they were to be working on. Apparently a mysterious 'Government Official' requested they generate a superhuman, the purpose being classified, though they naturally assumed to be used as a weapon. But the man was paying them to generate a superhuman, not ask why. The next day, Janice walked into her office, seeing her boss standing alone with a baby in his arms. "He will be your test subject." he said as he walked over to her, just giving her the baby, and walking out of the room. She looked and saw a new addition to the lab. A giant, bullet-proof glass box, with a small hospital bed, with a multitude of monitors, wires, chemicals, tubes, and all sorts of different things. "Ok, lets get started," she looked down at the child, feeling guilty about turning him into a weapon. Through out the next few years, she combined different animal's genes, and D.N.A. with his. 3 years later- Her boss walked into her lab, "Janice, we can't do any more here. You are going to take him home, and take care of him until he is ready." She took him back to her and her husband's apartment. She knew she couldn't let him become a tool for...for whoever it was that wanted him. She knew it could cost her her life, but she knew she had to do it. 4 years later- His parents were homeschooling him, not wanting him to be too exposed to life, in case he was taken from them. He had only one friend, a boy who lived across the hall from them, the only other apartment on that floor, Brennan Walters. 3 years later- Garrison had been complaining about weird dreams about being in some weird hospital. His parents pretended to be completely clueless as to what they were about, but they knew he was starting to remember being in the lab, and they knew the strange man would be coming for him soon. A couple months later, his claws had already grew in, and the man had called the lab, informing them that his company would be taking over the boy. Janice and Jeffory had already had it planned out. Jeffory, owning his own law firm, was able to get them all new names, backgrounds, everything, so they could get away. But the man hadn't told them he knew where she lived, and that he was coming to get Garrison. She tried to hold him off, so that Jeffory could get away with Garrison, to move all the way across the country, from New York, to California. He was running to the elevator door, when he heard Janice scream, then a gunshot, quickly silencing it. Garrison Kept in touch with Brennan, through e-mail, AIM, stuff like that, until Brennan said he got accepted to some fancy school, and couldn't talk to Garrison any more. A few months later, Garrison's father applied him to The Academy. No one even really knows who Garrison's real parents were, he could have even been a test tube baby for all they know, but his father never had the heart to tell him the truth, about anything, not the true origin of his powers, or that he is not really Garrison's father. Not being exposed to so many people at all, Garrison would most likely try to make friends with everybody there, since he actually is used to those things despite ever having only one friend. He was always on Myspace, Facebook, without his father knowing. Category:Characters